Dabbling in drabbles
by Jooles34
Summary: A haven for my drabbles; which appear to be getting more frequent. This is where the non-Janto-centric ones will live.
1. Your Move

"Your move" said Tosh, regretting it as soon as she said it.

She studied Owen as he sat opposite her. She had let her guard down. Something she never did, especially around Owen. Would he notice this opening that she had given him? Would he notice her weakness, exploit it and take her for the first time?

Owen studied her. Looking at her face, he saw something that he had not seen in her before. An uncertainty. A nervousness. He smiled broadly and made his move.

He slid his queen across the chess board towards her king. "Check and mate."


	2. Time Lock

_**AN**__ – Drabble written for the prompt "Locked in a room"_

"What do you mean it's a time lock?" Owen yelled through the door.

"It's a lock that's got a time delay on it. Can't be over-ridden. " Jack replied, failing to keep the glee from his voice.

"How long is the lock for?" asked Ianto, managing to keep his composure a little better.

Tosh tried not to giggle as she replied.

Gwen muffled a laugh. "At least you have each other and the DVD TV thingy."

"And _Mama Mia_ on DVD." Jack smirked.

Owen and Ianto looked at each other dejectedly. It was going to be a long ten hours.


	3. Hiding from the Obvious

_**AN**__ – written for the prompt "Science hero". Spoiler for _Exit Wounds_ and end of season two._

Ianto was aware he was being extra fastidious with the cleaning of his little kitchen area. His hands worked to deftly dismantle and clean the coffee machine piece by piece; scrubbing each until it shone.

He scoured the work surface, making stains disappear, back turned to avoid the object he was hiding from.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to look at it again.

One daft little throw-away comment from the beautiful scientist whose friendship had lifted his life and who had died a true hero; one silly little comment and he cried at the sight of a toaster.


	4. Competition

_**AN**__ – this was written for the prompt "Heroes gone fishing". Enjoy!_

Owen stared at Jack with an intensity usually reserved for interrogating uncooperative prisoners.

His gaze was met by calm blue eyes, stoically giving nothing away.

They had been at this for what seemed like hours. They had been abandoned by the others long ago, but their combined stubbornness and need to win was driving the pair on.

Owen kept still, watching Jack's face. Looking for something; a sign, a tell, something that would give him away. He narrowed his eyes.

He glanced again at his hand.

"You do. You must have."

"I do _not_ have any fours Owen; go fish."


	5. More Than He Lets On

_**AN**__ - Sod knows where this came from, it just appeared in my head. Intended as in cannon, but take it any way that makes you happy._

Ianto felt himself drift back to consciousness and as he did, pain coursed through his body.

He groaned. This was why he only came out in the field when they were desperate.

Owen stood over him; the doctor he had verbally sparred with every day of his three months here.

Ianto looked into the eyes staring at him and saw something he hadn't seen before.

"Welcome back mate. You gave me a bit of scare there."

"You were scared?"

"Thought we'd lost you for a second."

Ianto grinned as his eyes closed again.

"You care. You love me."

"Shut it."


	6. Forewarned is Forearmed

_**AN**__ – For some reason I keep getting random Owen drabbles popping into my head, even when there isn't a prompt._

_BTW, if anyone likes any of these drabbles, Owen or otherwise, or the Janto drabbles posted in my _Soup_ series, feel free to hurl prompts at me. I find it rather good fun! Specify a character if you like too. Reviews are loved as always. Jooles_

There had been a noise. The noise was followed by silence. The silence was followed by shouting. The shouting was followed by giggling.

"I bloody hate you Harkness!" Owen's voice rang angrily through the Hub from his autopsy bay.

"Nah, you don't." Jack's far more jovial voice responded, as he leant over the railing to look down at his doctor.

"You could have bloody warned me they explode."

Jack looked at the pink goo running down Owen's face, caught in his hair and clinging to his clothes, and grinned.

"Now, Doctor Harper, where would the fun in that have been?"


	7. Time to Spare

_**AN**__ - Prompt: What could go wrong?_

Gwen paused, aware that she hadn't yet responded to the question asked of her, and knowing that time was of the essence.

She glanced at her watch and did some quick working out. It was just one alien sighting in town. It couldn't take more than a couple of hours surely?

"So, are you coming or not?" Jack asked again, standing by the door.

She wouldn't get this chance again for a while.

"Let me grab my gun." she shouted back.

After all, she had a while to go before her hen night started, and what could possibly go wrong?


	8. Put a Collar on Me

AN – promt: Team Pet.

This one is more angsty, contains swearing and spoiler for Cyberwoman

They take it in turns to come to him; to sit with him, keep him company, watch him, mind him.

They bring him treats and things to keep him amused; they bring him food and drink.

They speak to him in soothing tones, sometimes stroke his hair.

When he wants to go out they come with him, walking him around the block.

Anything to stop the mad boy with the metal girlfriend being on his own; damaging himself.

He knows they mean to be kind, he knows they are trying to care.

But sometimes he feels like their fucking pet.


	9. It's Alright

_**AN**__ – written for the prompt: Heat WARNING: spoiler for _Exit Wounds

_Thank you to everyone who reads these and super special thanks to everyone who comments.  
_

He hadn't thought he'd meant it when he'd first said it. Thought he was just saying it for her. But as the words fell from his lips, he realised their truth.

Their truth to him.

"It's alright. Really Tosh. It's alright."

Standing tall everything fell into place. It made sense. There was a beautiful sort of poetry to it actually.

He was expecting heat. That's what he had anticipated as he'd sat there waiting. To burn as the room filled with radiation.

But of course his dead nerve endings felt nothing.

And in his mind he felt only at peace.


	10. Play With Me

_**AN**__ - Prompt: Fancy words. Words used (selected at random from a list of 50 available): Baldenfreude, Antediluvian, Solipsistic, Renminbi  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reads these little outpourings, and extra cookies to my lovely reviewers. Thank you._

"Baldenfreude" said Ianto.

"Three points," replied Tosh, "Antediluvian."

"Oh, nice; five points. Solipsistic." Ianto returned with a grin.

"Sneaky. Four and a half. Renminbi." retorted Tosh.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked, wandering over.

"Playing one of their 'who's the cleverest' games." answered Owen.

The three watched the game for a moment longer.

"How do they score?"

"We have no idea." Gwen said.

"Who's winning?"

"Not a clue."

"What do all those words mean?"

Owen turned his attention away from the continuing game, "Face it Jack. We don't know, we'll never know. And that's why they don't play with us."


	11. Oh, The Irony

_**AN**__ - Another random popped into my head thing. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews these. Am internet-less at home so sneaking posting things at work, so can't reply individually at the moment. I am very sorry, but really do appreciate all your kind words.  
_

As the ground opened up beneath him and he felt himself fall, the one word that went through Owen's head was "bollocks".

He lay on the ground in the disused, rotten house that he had been searching and looked up at the ceiling-that-had-once-been-floor he had fallen through.

He did a quick mental assessment.

Ribs – Broken or cracked, jolly good

Arms – seemed fine

Back - hurts like a bastard, but everything wiggles

Head - I think therefore I am

Legs – foot should not face that direction. Arse.

A giggle welled up inside him.

"Medic!" he yelled.


End file.
